japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Timon and Pumbaa
Timon (full name Timon Berkowitz) is one of the characters from The Lion King. Timon is the best friend of Pumbaa and the protector of Simba when he was little. Inspired by the idea of having a major predator on their side, he and Pumbaa took Simba in when he collapsed of heat exhaustion after his father's death. Pumbaa Smith is one of the characters from The Lion King, its sequels, and it's TV Series. He is best friends with Timon and later Simba. Background Personality Timon can be rather selfish and thoughtless at times, but in the end, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends. Unlike most meerkats, who work constantly, Timon is a lazy daydreamer which results in him being cast out of his colony. His status at the bottom of the food chain means he relies on stronger animals to protect him once he's on his own, and as such he usually looks out for himself, but nonetheless he never abandons his friends in times of trouble and is willing to risk himself for them. He is not as clever as he'd like to think he is, often claiming Pumbaa's good ideas as his own (and seemingly genuinely believing it). He's not incapable of thinking up his own plans though, his greatest moment being the 'Tunnels' plan in The Lion King 1 1/2. Pumbaa is a very lovable character and is very kind and tough. He deeply cares for his friends and is very protective of Timon. He loves bugs and longs for friends who won't abandon him. He is awkward in crowds, and sometimes displays child-like naivety which is sometimes confused for stupidity. Pumbaa in fact comes up with some very intelligent plans and insightful ideas, which Timon rapidly claims as his own. He also has a problem with his stomach which causes gas like results. In The Lion King 1 1/2, Pumbaa is the first to follow Simba back to the Pride Lands, but has great confidence in his friend Timon, so he runs slowly so that his friend can catch up. Film appearances The Lion King Timon and Pumbaa found Simba when he was succumbed to heat exhaustion. After Pumbaa suggested an adult Simba would make a great bodyguard, he took the idea for his own. When Simba woke up, they taught him their life philosophy, "Hakuna Matata". He also introduced Simba to a diet of bugs to keep Simba from one day eating himself and Pumbaa. They lived happily with Simba, until his childhood friend Nala arrived to search for help. Two years later, Simba has grown up, and developed a close bond with Pumbaa and Timon. Underneath the joy however, Simba's past begins to haunt him, as he feels his father's death was his fault. One day, while bug hunting, Pumbaa spots a hungry lioness, and a chase begins. Pumbaa gets stuck in a risen tree root and desperately tries to break free. Timon arrives and attempts to save his friend, but to no avail. Simba suddenly arrives and battles the lioness.After the battle was over, the lioness reveals herself to be Nala , Simba's childhood friend. Pumbaa and Timon are introduced to her, and learn that Simba is a king. Timon however, feels that Nala will destroy the Hakuna Matata trio, getting Pumbaa to believe so as well. After learning Simba is the king, and that he was going to reclaim his kingdom, Timon was at first doubtful, but when Simba confirmed it, he was exceedingly enthusiastic about it, feeling a great sense of power. When he and Pumbaa see Simba and Nala falling in love, he is regretful about losing Simba, not only as a bodyguard but also as a friend, eventually becoming heartbroken by the whole event. Later that night during a nap, Nala awakens Timon and Pumbaa asking where Simba was. Oblivious to the three, Simba has returned to Pride Rock to reclaims his throne. Fortunately, Rafiki, a mandrill friend of Simba is his father Musfasa, informs the trio by simply saying, "The king, has returned." Timon and Pumbaa joins Nala as they race to meet up with Simba. Eventually doing so, he and Pumbaa danced the hula to distract hyenas so that Simba and Nala could get back into the Pride Lands unnoticed and Simba would have a clear shot at Scar. He and Pumbaa fight off numerous hyenas before he is chased by Banzai into Scar's cave and takes cover in Zazu's cage. During the fight, Pumbaa comes to Timon and Zazu's rescue, expressing anger when Banzai called him a pig. Pumbaa rescues him, breaking Zazu free at the same time, and at the films end, Timon decides to stay and live with Pumbaa and Simba at Pride Rock, claiming great praise alongside Simba, Nala, and Pumbaa as heroes of the Pride Lands. The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride Timon and Pumbaa reappears as Simba's guardians and uncles of Simba and Nala's new born cub Kiara. Along with Pumbaa, he has moved into Pride Rock and is first shown after the opening song He Lives In You. In the sequel, he and Pumbaa acts as Kiara's babysitters and are sent to watch Kiara, under King Simba's strict orders, which strongly annoys her.Pumbaa argue with Timon about losing Kiara back and fourth. During the middle of the film, Timon and Pumbaa taught Kovu how to have fun and enjoy himself. Later, during the climatic battle with Zira and her Outsiders, Timon changes his motto from Hakuna Matata to When the going gets tough the tough get Going. Timon uses Pumbaa's gas problem to scare off the villainous outlanders Later on, their motto is reverted back to Hakuna Matata. The Lion King 1 1/2 Timon chose to leave his colony and find his own home after failing at every job he tries, from digging tunnels to sentry duty. During his journey he meets Rafiki, who tells him to look beyond what he sees (not realizing that Timon takes such things literally) and then Pumbaa, who he at first considers a bodyguard, but comes to see as a friend. Pumbaa was an orphan and mistreated because of his smell. He meets Timon after he was stalking him because he thought Timon being so little shouldn't be out alone. Pumbaa also noted that he came across a dream home that would be perfect for him and Timon which turned out to be the jungle they would soon call home. They caught up in the stampede which killed Mufasa.They meet up with Simba and comes to face the responsibilities of parenthood. It is revealed that.Timon actively tried to stop Simba and Nala falling in love rather than merely singing about. At first, after Simba returns to Pride Rock, Timon does not want to follow, and splits from Pumbaa briefly. But then he meets with Rafiki and comes to understand that if you're alone and unhappy, you cannot have "Hakuna Matata". He follows Pumbaa back to Pride Rock, where he reunites with his Ma and Uncle Max. He then joins the final battle, diverting the hyenas from attacking Simba. He then thinks up a plan involving tunnels to trap the hyenas, stalling them by spinning plates, doing the can-can, break dancing, and finally in desperation, to Shenzi's disgust and Pumbaa's jaw-dropping speechlessness, proposing to Shenzi. The tunnel trap fails, and Timon dives between Shenzi's legs and breaks the last few supports, completing the trap. Finally, Timon finds a new place for his colony to live and in his Ma's eyes, is a hero. TV Show appearances Timon and Pumbaa TV Series In the spinoff series, Timon and Pumbaa have many adventures in the jungles of Africa. He and Pumbaa have been to many famous places such as Las Vegas, Paris and Hollywood. Many of Timon actions in the show involves "get rich quick" schemes. In the episode "Once Upon a Timon" some of his back story was revealed. He lived in a Meerkat colony complete with streets, shops and even a princess who Timon had a massive crush on. One day when Timon had guard duty, he left his post to speak with the princess. While he was gone a snake invaded and kidnapped her. Timon was baned and met Pumbaa. Son enough he came across the captive princess and rescued her. He was offered to marry her and get the good life but that would mean leaving Pumbaa. He decided to stay with his pal. In the television series, Pumbaa had an uncle whose name was Boaris, and lived in Russia. Apparently, Boaris was really good at ballet, but then, because of Timon, he fell on fish eggs and went to the hospital and Pumbaa was dancing the ballet, but he broke his leg, then Uncle Boaris comes to dance. House of Mouse Timon and Pumbaa are recurring characters on the House of Mouse television shows and films. Timon made appearances usually along with Pumbaa, but also with Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Mufasa, Scar, Zazu, Shezai,Banzai and Ed. He often has a comment on a certain performance (most of the time it's rude). In the episode Timon and Pumbaa, Timon and his buddy get into an argument and do not reunite until Pumbaa is embarrassed on stage and Timon backs him up. A recurring gag in the series involves, Timon trying to eat Jiminy Cricket and nearly succeeds until Pumbaa saves him. In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", Pumbaa is kidnapped by Pete and Timon spends the evening trying to find his friend through the help of the club's staff. Eventually, through the help of Donald Duck, Pumbaa is returned safely. In Mickey's magicla Christmas, Timon and Pumbaa are asked their Christmas wishes. While Pumbaa wants grubs, Timon desires air fresheners for Pumbaa's odor problem. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Timon actually did get an air freshener for Pumbaa. However, Pumbaa was pleased by the gift. In "The Three Caballeros, Pumbaa was the only guest to know the third member of the Caballeros was Donald Duck. In "House of Scrooge" - Timon grew tired of Scrooge McDuck's cheap entertainment (His Number One Dime) but Pumbaa wanted to stay because it was shiny. In one episode, Pumbaa and Timon auditioned for a part as the Genie from Aladdin. In "Not So Goofy", Pumbaa wanted to hear Goofy do his signature holler. Unfortunately for Pumbaa, Goofy was acting sophisticated for the night and doffed the mantle. In the film Mickey's Magic Christmas, Pumbaa informs Timon of what a "humbug" is after hearing Donald being called such, Timon believed it was a meal. Video Games Kingdom of Hearts Timon is not seen until Simba is seen in the oasis. At this point, Timon looks a little emotional to a degree, noting to Pumbaa: "Look at 'him Pumbaa, look at how he's grown. Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big" and then lowers his hand to level with his knee. He is eventually met by Sora and the gang and teachs them about Hakuna Matata, which means no worries. As he leads a conga line of sorts with him at the lead and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pumbaa in the back, he chants "Hakuna", while the others respond "Matata". However, this carefree antic is put to a stop by Simba's fight with Nala about going back to the Pride Land. Later, Timon helps the entire group to try and take down Scar, alongside Pumbaa. However, their attempts ultimately fail and they are cornered by Shenzi ,Banzai and Ed in a cave, which means it is Sora's responsibility to rescue them. At the end of the First Visit, Timon is present and even delivers the line, after the gateway to the next world has been opened, "Hey! What's with the light show?", which shows other people can see the glow that is seen whenever Sora unlocks another gateway.Timon is seen only scarcely, but ultimately helps Simba by telling him to "Live for today". He also gives some good advice before facing the Groundshaker. Pumbaa is not seen until much later in the first visit, and has very few lines throughout. The only things worth noting are his almost-being-eaten by Nala (similar to the movie), and his capture by the hyenas Shenzai, Banzaii and Ed which leads to a boss fight against the three hyenas. While Sora and his friends were at the oasis, he and Timon told them about Hakuna Matata. After Simba and Nala have an argument about going back to Pride Rock to take down Scar, the five of them enter the area chanting Hakuna Matata. At the end of the final cutscene, he is shown to be quite nervous due to Timon's comment: "What if he Simba forgets to tell the predators who we are?" with Pumbaa shortly responding apprehensively, "Yeah, and I'M NOT GOING TO BE SOMEONE'S PORK DIIIIINNNNEEERR!" finishing in a panic and running off in a dash.Pumbaa is scarcely seen in the second visit, and mostly only plays a role of hinting where you should go next. However, in the end, Pumbaa adds onto Timon's "Live for today" words by saying: "And put your past behind you!", moving in a carefree, joyous trot. He also shows courage by protecting Nala from Scar's ghost up on Pride Rock, despite being frightened by the apparition. Appearanecs in other media Timon and Pumbaa Wild Life About Safety Timon and Pumbaa star in a series of educational shorts centering steps on living a healthy and/or safe life. Timon however, acts as the example most of the time, not knowing any safety/healthy guidelines. This leads Pumbaa to teach his friend about a certain topic. Many of the episodes begins with Timon and Pumbaa enjoying an activity when Timon demonstrates an act of irresponsibility to his own well-being, which prompts Pumbaa to begin the lesson. Timon can be rather dim-witted in the shorts, following the lines of the television series where it was revealed that Pumbaa was the real brains of the outfit, and Timon would usually just steal his ideas. Circle Of Life Environmental Fable Timon and Pumbaa are planning on building "Hakuna Matata Lakeside Village Resort" in the jungle by damming the river and draining a nearby watering hole. This prompts Simba to show them another species whose actions have affected the environment for the worse - humans Knownable Relatives *Simba (adopted son and friend) *Ma (Timon's mother) *Uncle Max (Timon's uncle) *Uncle Boris (Pumbaa Uncle) *Kiara (surrogate niece) Relationships Songs sung by Timon and Pumbaa Hakuna Matata In the Jungle Can You Feel The Love Tonight Trivia *In the first Lion King film, Timon is the only character who stands and walks on his back feet (while meerkats normally walk on all four). *It is revealed in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride that Timon is unaware of Scar's death. *Timon, along with Pumbaa, is the most popular character from The Lion King franchise. *Despite the fact that Scar is one of Timon's enemies, they never interact with each other. *In an early script for The Lion King 1 1/2, Timon's digging skills would be just fine and there were four bullies that make him leave. * Timon has some knowledge about human technology, such as rifles/blowpipes. In Simba's Pride, when he and Pumbaa are cornered by the Outsiders during the battle, Timon jumps on the back of frightened Pumbaa and brandishes his tail like a rifle/blowpipe and points it at the Outsiders, claiming that it's "loaded". The Outsiders foolishly fall for it and run away in fear. This implies that in unseen occasions, humans and the indigenous people with rifles and blowpipes come to Pride Land (possibly as hunters, wildlife rangers, tourists or poachers), otherwise Timon and the Outsiders wouldn't know of rifles. This also imply that they have encounter humans before. **The television series and the Wild About Safety episodes showcase Timon owning several human items, as well as Pumbaa, even including an iPad. *According the the filmmakers, Timon and Pumbaa were meant to be childhood friends of Simba who stuck with him after his exile from Scar. It was later decided that Timon and Pumbaa were outcast as well to have a better relationship with Simba. *According to the Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety episode "Fire Safety", Timon's address is 500 Buena Vista St., which is the street address of the headquarters of The Walt Disney Company in Burbank, California, * Timon's line, "What do you want me to do? Dress and drag and do the hula?", was improvised by his voice actor,Nathan Lane. *Pumbaa is called a "pig" by both Timon and Simba, but doesn't react negatively either time, most likely because they are his two best friends. In the first film, only when Banzai called Pumbaa a pig, he did react negatively. This was reflected in a couple episodes of the spin-off. *Along with Timon, Pumbaa is the most popular and famous character from The Lion King franchise. *Pumbaa is similar to Flower in Bambi in which they both don't have friends, because they both stink. *In Hunchback of Notre Dame, two men carry a dead warthog that resembles Pumbaa in the Out There number of the film and also later on in the movie as Frollo is standing out on the balcony looking for Quasimodo and Esmeralda. A gargoyle that is shaped like Pumbaa is seen in the sequence of the film where Paris, France is burning. *Actually, the warthog-shaped gargoyle seen in the climax, contrary to popular belief, is not supposed to represent Pumbaa at all. That's actually a real gargoyle, as pointed out by the filmmakers. *In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Genie turns into Pumbaa in a scene by saying "Hakuna Matata". *Pumbaa is the first flatulent Disney character ever in a Disney movie. *According to a director from the film, Pumbaa was an orphan, since when he was a child, his parents were eatten by cheetahs. He joined a group of warthogs, but his smell was very unappealing, more than a warthog, so he was cast out and lived as an outcast until he met and befriended Timon. *A mongoose resembling Timon and a boar resembling Pumbaa can be seen during the song "W-I-L-D" from The Jungle Book 2. Voice Actors Timon's Japanese voice actor : Yuji Mitsuya (1994-present) #Timon's english voice actors: Nathan Lane (All 3 films, Early 1995 episodes of Timon and Pumbaa, and Animated Storybook: The Lion King) *Quinton Flynn (Timon and Pumbaa, season 1) *Kevin Schon (Timon and Pumbaa, House of Mouse, and The Lion King: Simba's MIghty Adventure) *Bruce Lanoil (Wild about Safety shorts) *James Arnold Taylor (Kingdom Hearts 2, English dub) *Max Casella (The Lion King Broadway musical, English dub) #Pumbaa's Japanese voice actor : Atomu Kobayashi (The Lion King 1 & 2),Hiroshi Hatanaka (The Lion King 1 1/2-present) English English voice actor: Ernie Sabella (1994- present) *Tom Alan Robbins (The Lion King Broadway musical, English dub) Gallery ' '